unlimited
by Repollounicorniano
Summary: Con el alma endurecido por su peligrosa vida, Len Kagamine desarrolló un corazón de piedra. Pero cuando llega una linda y tierna rubia a su vida... Este insensible perdera su cabeza.
1. el puente que divide

**holaaaaa seres que respiran _ **

**acá vengo con mi nuevo proyecto :D, esta vez es de mis pequeños reflejos preferidos *-***

**bueno comencemos con esto c:**

**declaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece, solo hago esto por entretencion, sin fines de lucro :D**

* * *

Viernes 10:30 am.

Un adolescente rubio corría lo mas rápido que podía hacia su destino, sus ropas lucían usadas y gastadas, el poleron mostaza con las mangas arrepolladas hasta los codos hacia resaltar su rubio cabello, se podían ver unas heridas en sus brazos que habían sido tratadas con nada mas que alcohol y unas venditas de esas que se encuentran en cualquier negocio local, sus ojos ya estaban rojos por la tierra que había entrado en ellos durante su carrera pero poco le importaba. Después de 5 minutos de correr sin parar logro llegar a su destino.

El restaurante night walker. Este era por ahora su trabajo, ya que ha pesar de sus 15 años había tenido que abandonar el colegio por la muerte de sus padres y ahora se dedicaba a pagar sus propios gastos con las horas trabajadas.

Si bien había sido difícil no le costo mucho adaptarse a su nueva vida, después de todo desde que tenia uso de razón había estado metido en situaciones complicadas.

Vivir en el barrio mas peligroso de la ciudad no era nada fácil.

al fin llegas Len, el jefe ya estaba empezando a preguntar por ti – dijo un joven de cabellos azulados mientras que llevaba en su mano izquierda una bandeja en la que había una copa de helado – de aprender a ser mas responsable.

Ya Kaito no me trates como si fuera un niño – el joven rubio respondió a lo dicho por el mas alto mientras se colocaba un delantal – ademas mi despertador se descompuso.

Te podría comprar otro – dijo un joven de largos cabellos morados mientras se apoyaba en la barra que se encontraba en el comedor.

No lo deberías consentir tanto! - exclamo Kaito – ya esta grande.

Solo es un lindo niño pequeño – Gakupo al decir esto le apretó las mejillas a Len – hasta parece una chica si le sueltas la cola.

Yo ya estoy grande! - grito Len soltándose del agarre del peli-morado – y no parezco una niña.

En eso Gakupo tiene razón, tu cara es bastante afeminada -

callate loco obsesionado por el helado! -

ya, ya tranquilo chiquitín no molestes a Kaito – Gakupo había salido de detrás de la barra – no ves que esta sensible por que su novia lo dejo.

Por que no te callas, a ti no te a ido mejor con tu novia – dijo Kaito mientras apuntaba a Gakupo frente a frente – me dijeron que Teto te había dejado por el jefe de la cantina.

Veo que ustedes 2 son expertos en relaciones estables – se burlo Len de los mayores.

Ríete pequeña abejita, cuando te boten nos tocara a nosotros – dijo el mayor de los tres.

A mi si me botan no me dolerá, después de todo el amor es una farsa -

claro. - dijo Kaito alargando el sonido de la ''a'' para aclarar que era un sarcasmo.

Solo lo dices por lo que le paso a Lenka – señalo un peli-negro que entraba a al comedor.- fue triste, pero no significa que el amor sea una farsa.

Si lo es, si mi hermana no se hubiera enamorado de ese idiota te puedo asegurar que seguiría viva – Len miro con nostalgia el piso por unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada – aunque quizás tengas razón Rei, quizás el amor exista, pero yo no lo buscare y el no me buscara.

Aun te falta mucho abejita – termino diciendo Gakupo, luego todos se dispusieron a continuar sus labores.

Viernes 10:30 am

una chica rubia se levantaba de su cama con los ojos rojos debido al llanto de la noche anterior, puso los pies lentamente en el frió suelo de su gran recamara sintiendo como su piel se congelaba con el tacto, pero no le dio mayor importancia, ya no importaba mucho cosas tan insignificante como sentir frió.

Camino hacia el baño de su habitación para comenzar a tomar un baño, no se miro en el espejo, no quería hacerlo. Salio y se puso un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas junto con unas converse del mismo color, seco su cabello para adornarlo con un listón negro que hacia que su cabello resaltara y que su blanca piel también lo hiciera debido a lo oscuro de su ropa.

Bajo las escaleras de la gran mansión de la cual se tendría que ir, recordó cada momento que había pasado con sus padres, cada risa, cada llanto, unas lagrimas cayeron al recordar lo sucedido en la semana, eran demasiadas cosas para ella.

Rin, ya nos tenemos que ir – le dijo una mujer mayor de unos 35 años, la cual era su tía – tus maletas ya están en el auto.

Si tía Meiko – contesto la rubia bajando las escaleras de la ahora vacía mansión.- donde viviré ahora? Si puedo preguntar.

Claro, debido a que tus padres estaban en una mala condición económica antes del accidente vivirás conmigo en un barrio normal – dijo la mujer de cabellos cortos – pero te debo decir que ha pesar de ser un lugar tranquilo hay un barrio al otro lado del puente que no lo es, así que debes tener cuidado.

Lo entiendo, solo espero que allá pueda tener una vida mas común de la que tenia – la rubia ya se acercaba a la puerta seguida por la mujer mayor – aunque tenia una vida muy acomodada no tenia muchos amigos.

y yo que pensaba que al ser tan bonita estabas llena de pretendientes – dijo Meiko intentando romper el triste ambiente que había, cosa que logro gracias a que la mas pequeña soltó un risita – que? Solo digo la verdad.

Tía tienes una imaginación bastante amplia por lo que veo -

si lo se, pero es todo culpa del sake – Meiko atrio la puerta del auto para que la joven pudiera entrar - por eso es que no se debe tomar en exceso.

Deberías seguir tus consejos – el auto ya había partido – quizás tendrías menos problemas.

Yo no tengo problemas, solo que la gente no me entiende -

Luego de 30 minutos llegaron a su destino, el apartamento era grande, o al menos lo era para 2 personas, no tenia muchas cosas solo lo necesario, pero no le importo eso a Rin, ya que sus padres le habían enseñado a ser humilde por mas dinero que tuviera.

Luego de ordenar la que seria su habitación se miro al espejo por primera vez en el día, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos y su cara se veía mas radiante, camino hacia la ventana y decidió que tenia que cambiarse de ropa si iba a comenzar una nueva vida por así decirlo.

Se puso un vestido naranja, y adorno su cabellos con un lazo blanco, después de ponerse unos zapatos blancos decidió ir a investigar su nuevo barrio.

Camino un poco hasta que llego a una calle en la cual se podía ver el puente a lo lejos, continuo caminando, después de todo no lo iba a cruzar.

11:30 am

Len caminaba por el puente que conectaba su barrio con el otro mas tranquilo, tenia que ir a recoger unas especias a la tienda de ese lugar.

11:35 am

Rin se acercaba al puente al llegar después de mirarlo por un tiempo se apoyo en la baranda que estaba al lado de este, mirando hacia el río que separaba los sectores.

11:37:00 am

Len sale del puente y dobla hacia a la derecha, puede ver que una niña rubia unos metros mas adelante mira el río con total concentración pero este no le presta mayor atención.

11:37:03 am

Rin despega su vista del río para doblar a la izquierda y seguir caminando.

11:38:00 am.

Rin y Len se cruzan en el camino, sus hombros se cruzan siendo separados por unos centímetros, no se dirijan la mirada, ignorando por completo la presencia del otro ser con el que según ellos jamas hablarían.

* * *

**y que tal? :DD**

**tomatazos?, criticas?, amenazas de muerte? n.n'... si quieren dejar alguna critica pueden dejarla,siempre y cuando sea sin ofensas (viva el respeto *¬*) yo la aceptare y si es constructiva intentare mejorar :D**

**reviews? *-***


	2. la primera vez que te vi

**Holaaaa mis queridos amigos del mundo *-***

**les vengo con un nuevo capitulo :DD**

**muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus consejos ^-^**

**bueno ahora a leer!**

**declaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece,hago esto sin fines de lucro :D**

* * *

Lunes 6:30 am.

Rin se levanta para su primer día de escuela, estaba realmente nerviosa, nunca había ido a una escuela normal, siempre había tenido profesores particulares. Se termino de asear para ponerse el uniforme de la escuela. Se sentía bien ocupar la típica falda azul con polera y chaqueta institucional.

- Salio de su habitación con la mochila naranja puesta sobre el hombro derecho, ahí la esperaba Meiko con el desayuno.

- y dime ¿estas nerviosa? - pregunto la mujer mientras servia leche en un vaso.- despues de todo es tu primer día de clases.

- De echo no tanto como pensaba – respondió de forma educada Rin – gracias por preocuparte por mi salud emocional tía Meiko.

- Sabes, deberías hablar mas informalmente – Meiko soltó una pequeña risita al ver como en la cara de Rin se formaba una mueca – después de todo acá nadie habla así.

- Etto... esta bien, intentare no ser tan formal para hablar – Rin se rasco la nuca para ver que se le estaba haciendo tarde – bueno ya me voy, nos vemos – esta ves ocupo un tono mas infantil y no tan adulto como el que ocupaba siempre.

- Nos vemos Rin, que hagas muchos amigos – Meiko sonrió luego de que la puerta se cerro- Rin realmente era una niña muy adorable.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, Rin pensó en las cosas que le habían sucedido en el mes y en como poder hablar normalmente con sus nuevos compañeros. Se pregunto como serian y si la recibirían bien, ya que ahora que lo pensaba no había estado con alguien de su edad en mucho tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta llego al camino en donde se encontraba en puente, recordó que la primera vez que había salido a caminar se había cruzado con un chico en el camino. Casi pudo sentir el aire que corría ese día.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela inflo el pecho dándose valor para lo que venia, camino por los pasillos del colegio sintiéndose algo observada por los chicos del lugar, al llegar a la puerta del aula que le tocaba, apretó la cinta de su mochila y comenzó a repetir lo que iba a decir en su presentación para que no se le olvidaran los pequeños detalles, su nombre por ejemplo.

- ok chicos silencio – pudo oír la voz de el profesor haciendo callar a los alumnos – hoy tendremos una nueva compañera en la clase, pase por favor Kagamine-san .

Rin abrió la puerta y entro a la sala de clases, miro hacia al frente y pudo ver como todos los presentes la miraban como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, se sonrojo ante esto, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara tan intensamente.

- hola, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine y seré su compañera por lo que queda del año – bien, al menos no había tartamudeado – espero que nos llevemos bien – finalizo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo soy Hatsune Miku! - grito una chica de largas coletas color verde agua mientras se paraba de su asiento emocionada – pero me puedes llamar Miku-chan o solo Miku, yo te llamare Rin-chan y...y

- ¡Miku tranquilizate! - grito una chica de verdes cabellos cortos y con unas gafas adornando su cabeza – la vas a terminar asustando.

- Pero Gumi-chan, yo quiero ser amiga de Rin-chan – Miku hizo un puchero – ¡y ademas no soy un monstruo para asustarla!.

- ¿en serio quieres ser mi amiga? – Rin estaba que saltaba de la alegría, se acerco a Miku llena de felicidad mientras que la chica de coletas se soltaba del agarre de Gumi.- me gustaría mucho.

- Si!, si quiero ser tu amiga y Gumi también lo sera y.. - decía la chica de coletas hiperventilada por la emoción

- señorita Hatsune! Vuelva a su lugar, después puede hacer vida social con la señorita Kagamine – el profesor tenia la vena hinchada de rabia, al parecer Miku era capas de hacer que la gente se irrite fácilmente. - intento hacer una clase.

- Bueno ya – respondió alegremente la chica mientras se sentaba en su puesto.- pero no se enoje que le van a salir arrugas.

Rin estaba feliz de haber echo una amiga tan rápido, se sentó en su puesto y tomo los apuntes de la clase hasta que sonó la campana del receso y Miku corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba con 2 chicas mas.

- al fin termino la hora, realmente matemáticas me aburre – se quejo la de ojos verde agua.- es lo mas aburrido que hay, aunque no tanto como química.

- Eso es por que nunca haces nada Miku – dijo la de cabellos verdes – hola me llamo Gumi, es un gusto conocerte Rin, ¿te puedo llamar así?

- Si claro Gumi, es un placer conocerte – respondió Rin con una sonrisa.- esero que nos llevemos bien.

- Yo soy Rui, también es un gusto conocerte – hablo esta vez una chica de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos dorados. - me gusta tu lazo.

- Hola Rui, me alegro de conocerte – dijo alegremente Rin – gracias, a mi me gustan mucho tus ojos.

- oh por kami! Ustedes son iguales – grito de repente Miku emocionada colocando a Rui al lado de Rin – mira Gumi! Si no fuera por los colores serian gemelas.!

- Tienes razón Miku-chan – Gumi se sorprendió al ver a las dos chicas idénticas – solo faltaría que Rin tuviera un gemelo y podríamos hacer una pareja de gemelos y su versión dark .

- seas tonta Gumi – dijo Rui tímidamente – no creo que aya tanta coincidencia.

- ¿A que se refieren? - pregunto Rin mientras apoyaba la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza – ¿acaso Rui tiene un gemelo?

- ¡Si! y uno bastante sobre protector - dijo Miku con su típico animo.- llega a dar miedo.

- La otra vez Kaito toco el pelo de Rui y Rei casi lo mata. - recordó Gumi mientras se rascaba la cien con un dedo – creo que se debería relajar un poco, va a terminar matando a alguien.

- ¡No digan eso!, Rei solo lo hace por que en donde vivo es mas peligroso – Rui intento relajar el ambiente, no le gustaba que tacharan a su hermano de sicopata – el solo se acostumbro a hacerlo.

- ¿Por que?,¿Donde vives? - Rin no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, así que intento saber mas. - no entiendo – dijo la rubia apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

- Vivo al otro lado del puente.- ahora todo tenia sentido, la tia Meiko le había dicho algo sobre lo peligroso que era el barrio después del puente - por lo que mi hermano esta acostumbrado a sobre protegerme.

- ¿El no va en la escuela? - Rin tenia bastante curiosidad, Rei le parecía un buen hermano.- es que no he visto a nadie parecido a ti por aquí.

- No por que el trabaja – Rui respondió con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en una mesa – nuestros padres se fueron, así que el se encarga de eso.

- Debe ser bueno tener un hermano tan bueno – a Rin ya le agradaba Rei. - yo como soy hija única me aburro bastante.

- Si, aunque es verdad que aveces se pasa - dijo la peli-negra mientras suspiraba – pero, yo lo quiero tal como es.

- ¡¿bueno lo quieres conocer? - pregunto entusiasmada Miku – ¡podríamos ira a dejar a Rui hasta su casa hoy.!

- Pero Rei hoy trabaja a esa hora – dijo Rui sabiendo lo que se venia.- no creo que tenga tiempo para visitas en casa.

- Pero, etto, te podríamos ira a dejar al restaurante y así yo vería a Kaito-sama – el brillo que salia de los ojos de Miku sorprendió a Rin, al parecer a Miku le gustaba ese tal Kaito – y así Gumi podría ver a Gakupo .

- ¡Callate! - grito Gumi completamente roja – a mi no me gusta ese pervertido amante de las berenjenas.

- Pero si la otra vez le escribiste una canción – dijo inocentemente Miku.- y te sonrojas cuando lo vez.

- ¡te dije que te callaras!.– la mirada de Gumi se entristeció.- ademas Gakupo solo me ve como una hermana

- Pero Gumi-chan eres muy linda quizás solo no se ha dado cuenta – dijo Rin en un intento de alegrar a su nueva amiga – mi madre me dijo que ella estuvo enamorada 3 años de mi padre que era 5 años mayor que ella, pero el no se dio cuenta hasta que ella se confeso.

- ¡3 años! - dijo Miku en un rito – ¡vez! ¡Tu solo llevas 1 Gumi!

- si pero el tiene novia – Gumi al parecer no tenia mucha esperanza que digamos – y no lo veo hace un mes entero, quizás ya no se acuerde de mi.

- pero puede que termine con ella – Miku le hizo una sonrisa picarona a su amiga la cual se sonrojo al pensar en eso. - y créeme Gakupo es idiota ,pero no tanto.

Sonó la campana anunciando la siguiente clase y las chicas se dirigieron a sus asientos.

En los siguientes recesos Rin se entretuvo con sus nuevas amigas y al llegar el timbre de salida llamo a Meiko para avisarle que iba a ir a dejar a una amiga a su casa.

Iban caminando por la ciudad hasta llegar al puente, Rin sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, extrañamente estaba ansiosa y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, como si se fuera a salir del pecho.

- ¿te sientes bien Rin? - pregunto Rui – si te sientes mal puedes volver a casa.

- No, estoy bien, solo que me acorde de algo – Rin comenzó a caminar junto con Rui y las demás comenzando su trayecto a través del largo puente que dividía un barrio de otro.

* * *

Lunes 17:30 pm

Len comenzaba a barrer el piso del restaurante mientras que Rei limpiaba los vasos y Kaito guardaba unos platos limpios, Gakupo por su parte solo se dedicaba a comer y disfrutar al máximo una berenjena que había conseguido esa mañana.

- ¡mis amigos!, no hay mejor placer que comer una fruta deliciosa – exclamo Gakupo maravillado con su fruta preferida. - las berenjenas son una de las creaciones mas hermosas de dios.

- Te equivocas, el mayor placer es el helado mi querido amigo morado-dijo Kaito poeticamente.- especialmente el de vainilla.

- ¡Eso no importa! - grito Rei en un ataque de pánico – son las 17:31 y Rui aun no aparece, ¡quizás se tropezó, o quizás se callo del puente, o quizás la secuestraron, o quizás...!

- ya ,ya calmate amigo – Len intento tranquilizarlo inútilmente ya que las posibilidades de posibles desgracias aumentaban a cada segundo para el oji-dorado – quizás se entretuvo en el camino.

- ¡Quieres decir que se acerco a un niño que resulto ser un vampiro y que ahora posiblemente -definitivamente la histeria estaba acabando con el.- su sangre este siendo succionada por el!

- No... lo que quiero decir que quizás esta hablando con sus amigas – Len ya no sabia que mas hacer para tranquilizar al chico. - ya sabes las chicas hablan y hablan.

- Quizás esta con Miku – intervino Kaito – recuerda que Miku no para de hablar, es muy tierna y alegre.

- Es tan alegre que hostiga – dijo Gakupo – a mi me agrada Gumi, esa niña tiene el control de lo que sucede a su alrededor, es toda una mujer.

- Pedòfilo – se burlo Len del mayor – Gumi tiene mi edad

- yo solo aprecio una bella flor que esta floreciendo – aclaro Gakupo – no es mi culpa ser un amante de la belleza.

- En ese instante entro Rui, su hermano al verla se abalanzo sobre ella aprisionándola contra si.

- ¡Rui!, ¿estas bien? , ¿no te caíste?, ¡muéstrame tu cuello! - Rei estaba intentando ver el cuello de la joven.- ¡como se te ocurre preocuparme tanto!

- ¡nii-san!, no me paso nada – dijo Rui intentando zafarse – ademas, ¿que tiene que ver mi cuello en todo esto?

- Len me dijo que te habías encontrado con un vampiro. - apunto a Len de forma acusadora mientras que el rubio se encogía de hombros retirandose a la barra,en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a las tres chicas que estaban esperando afuera.- ¡no te dejare ir nunca mas a esa escuela Rui!

- ¡Ya suéltala Rei la vas a asfixiar! - grito Miku al ver que ha Rui le costaba ya respirar.- y tiene que ir a la escuela, necesita educacion.

- Bien, pero si te llegas a encontrar con un vampiro me avisas Rui – dijo el chico dejando a su hermana salir de su agarre.- si te pierdo me sentiría muy culpable.

- ya,ya Rei lo haré – Rui dio unas palmadas en el hombro de su hermano para tranquilizarlo.- a propósito chicos hoy vino una nueva amiga.

- Pues entonces presenta a la nueva ardillita que llego – dijo Gakupo ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de sus compañeros.- ¿que?, solo la quiero conocer.

- ¡Vamos Rin sale! - grito Miku mientras que todos se acercaban para ver menos Len que secaba un vaso, después de unos segundos Rin salio de su escondite detrás de Gumi y les dio una encantadora sonrisa a todos.

- Hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Rin. – dijo la rubia tímidamente - es un gusto conocerlos

- ¡que tiernas son tus mejillas! - grito Kaito abalanzándose hacia Rin para atrapar una de sus mejillas en sus manos – ¡ven Gakupo toca!

- Con gusto... – Gakupo estaba a punto de atrapar la otra mejilla de Rin, pero se detuvo para observarla mejor – ¡es igual a Len!

- ¿Eeh?...- dijeron todos al uní-sonido, Len también ya que había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación.-

- ¡Es cierto! - exclamo Gumi mirando de cerca a Rin – ¡son idénticos!

- Quien es Len? - pregunto Rin confusa.- creo que aun no lo conozco.- esperaba que no fuera alguien al parecido, no le gustaría parecerse a alguien de fea apariencia, no es que fuera egocéntrica, pero no se consideraba fea.

- ¡¿Como que una niña se parece a mi? - grito Len furioso acercándose – ¡Gakupo ya te dije que mi cara no es afeminada!

- No es eso chiquitín, lo que pasa es que tienen rasgos parecidos solo que Rin-chan los tiene mas delicados. - Len se abrió paso entre los presentes encontrándose con los ojos de Rin. sintió que su corazón se detuvo. - vez ¡se parecen!

Rin miro fijamente a Len, volvió a sentir la presión en el pecho, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, en verdad se parecían mucho. El corazón de la rubia comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia.

- ¡ven que si se parecen! - le grito Miku a Len sacándolo del transe en el que había estado atrapado.- como dos gotas de agua.

- ¡podrían ser hasta gemelos! - dijo Gumi emocionada.- podríamos vestirlos iguales.- al decir esto Rui no pudo evitar pensar en que Rei y ella también serian parte de el plan de vestimenta de Gumi.

- Yo lo dije, Rin y Len son iguales – sonrió Gakupo victorioso.- aunque como siempre todos dudan de mi.- dijo apoyando una mano en su frente para agregar dramatismo.

- No seas melodramático Gakupo – el de cabellos azules fue hacia donde estaban Rin y Len-Vamos Len saluda a la chica nueva – dijo Kaito empujando a Len hacia Rin.

- Yo...etto...me llamo...- Len no sabia como empezar ¡se le había olvidado su nombre!, tenia que concentrarse – emm... ¡hola! Me llamo Higurashi Len – bien al menos no le había salido tan mal.

- Eeh... hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, un gusto conocerte – Rin sentía que estaba roja como tomate por lo que al hablar bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.- no creí que nos pareciéramos tanto.

- Jeje, yo tampoco – ¿que le estaba pasando?, era solo una chica, ni que fuera especial.- es una rara coincidencia.

- Parece que a Len le gusta Rin – dijo en un tono de burla Miku.- ¡les doy un mes para que sean novios!

- ¡no seas tonta!- Len estaba rojo mientras gritaba.- ¡recién la conozco!, ademas por ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas de tener novia.

- ¿osea que en un tiempo mas puede pasar algo? - dijo Gumi picara-mente.- yo tambien les doy un mes

- que parte de que no pasara nada no entienden – pregunto Len ya enfadado -Me voy, tengo que ir a limpiar la cocina – dijo Len para correr a la cocina del lugar.

- Yo creo que si le gustas – le susurro Rui a Rin haciendo que esta se sonrojara – y por lo que veo a ti igual.

- De que hablas Rui – dijo Rin nerviosa – solo fue el impacto del momento.

- Sigo pensando que en un mes estarán juntos. - volvió a declarar Miku.- si tan solo Len no fuera tan enojon.

- No es su culpa Miku-chan – dijo Kaito – Len es algo frió, pero dulce, es algo asi como el helado.

- Debes conseguir otro habito Kaito – pronuncio Rei seriamente – se te va a volver el cerebro de vainilla.

- ¡Y tu vas a terminar matando a Rui! – defendió Miku al de cabellos azules – va a llegar el día en que la abraces tan fuerte que la asfixiaras.

Rei miro a Miku con desprecio mientras acercaba a Rui hacia si con un brazo, la chica se dio cuenta de que eso había preocupado a su hermano (como todo lo que la incluía a ella) y le dirigió una sonrisa en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Rin, que estaba ausente de la conversación pensaba en lo que había sucedido, ¿por que su corazón había latido tan rápido al ver a Len?

Len, que había logrado llegar a la cocina después de las incesantes preguntas de las muchachas, e regaño a si mismo por lo que había ocurrido, ¿que fue lo que le paso aya afuera?, el no se comportaba así.

Después de todo el amor era una mentira barata que hacia que la gente se volviera débil.

* * *

**¿y que les pareció?**

**les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews :D especialmente a mamiya love :D me has ayudado muucho en mi crecimiento como autora, así que espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!**

**¿quejas?,¿dudas?,¿tomatazos?, como siempre todo es bienvenido si se dice con respeto c:**

**besos!**


	3. malditos despertadores

_**Etto...holaa u-u**_

_**si, pueden torturarme de todas la maneras que puedan pensar :cc**_

_**pero...mas vale tarde que nunca :D**_

* * *

Jueves 10:30 pm

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, era la cuarta vez en la semana que llegaba tarde al trabajo y todo era culpa de ese maldito despertador que no había logrado reparar.

Tal vez aceptar la propuesta de su amigo no fuera tan mala idea.

Los transeúntes iban de un lado para otro, gritando palabrotas, escupiendo y otras cosas que prefería no nombrar por que solo lo retrasarían mas de lo que estaba.

Si fuera mas alto tendría las piernas más largar y quizás podría correr más rápido…okay, ese pensamiento careció de sentido.

Solo le quedaban tres cuadras y podría llegar, solo que no contaba con el repentino golpe que dio su hombro contra la pared.

- Valla, mira que tenemos aquí.- dijo una voz que lograba sacarlo de quicio.- perdón, juro que no te he visto.

- Akaito.- gruñó el rubio con rencor, para después levantarse y limpiar su hombro.- Sabia que eras anciano, pero no tanto como para perder la vista tan pronto.

- Lo siento hormiguita, eres tan bajito que no puedo oírte bien.- se burló el peli rojo cruzándose de brazos.- Y, ¿Cómo has estado cuñadito?

Todo el autocontrol que Len había estado guardando se fue, podía soportar muchas cosas, muchas formas de ser llamado, pero esa no, y menos viniendo de ese desgraciado cabeza de tomate.

- Porque no te mueres imbécil.- dijo el rubio lanzando un puño a la cara del mas alto.- Ups, perdón, juro que no sé que me paso.

- Je, con que quieres pelea.- murmuró Akaito mientras se quitaba algo de sangre de la boca.- Creo que podría jugar contigo.

Len sintió su estomago retorcerse cuando sintió la rodilla del chico arremeter contra el.

La gente se empezó a juntar a su alrededor animando la pelea. No tenía tiempo para esto debía llegar a su trabajo, aunque claro con su suerte llegaría mas tarde, se haría mas heridas, lo regañarían y Gakupo le daría un sermón sobre por que pelear es malo según la sagrada berenjena.

Comenzaron a batallar unos minutos, golpes iban y venían, la boca de Len sabía a sangre y su cuerpo le dolía un montón, pero, con lo testarudo que era, no se daría por vencido tan pronto.

Subió sobre unas cajas y golpeo a Akaito lanzándolo contra un puesto de frutas. El dueño enfurecido saco una escopeta y comenzó a buscar al culpable.

Quizás correr no fuera tan mala idea esta vez.

Y de vuelta a su carrera, logro llegar al restaurant con nuevos moretones, raspones y una que otra parte sangrando.

Si, hoy no era su día.

Entro intentando regular su respiración. Se encontró con el lugar casi vacío, cosa que no era normal, y con la mirada preocupada de Kaito y Gakupo sobre el.

- Puedo explicarlo.- dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de la barra.- Mi despertador se descompuso y me encontré con un tipo que…

- ¡¿Por qué estas aquí?! – gritó Kaito cogiendo sus hombros.- por todo el helado del mundo, ¡acaso quieres morir!

- ¿De que hablas idiota? – protesto el rubio soltándose.- Kyoteru no me matara por llegar tarde una ves, o dos…

- Pero yo si.- dijo Rei apareciendo de repente junto a Gakupo, quien se sobresalto por la silenciosa aparición de su compañero.- Es mas, ya tengo planeados mis métodos de tortura.

- ¿Cu…cuando llegaste? – preguntó el rubio con un ligero tic en el ojo, para después recibir la gélida mirada dorada del muchacho.- Bueno, en fin… ¿me podrían explicar que mierda les pasa a ustedes dos?

- Veras ardillita, hoy es el día de inspección.- respondió Gakupo.- Y se supone que tu y Rei deberían estar en la escuela a esta hora.

- Ahh… así que eso era.- dijo Len rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.- Eso quiere decir que si me ven acá echaran a Rei, eso explica lo de la tortura.

De repente se sintió un frio en el ambiente que izo temblar a los presentes.

- ''_Así que eso era''_.- gruñó Rei, petrificando al rubio.- dime ¿que prefieres?, te podría sacar las uñas, o quizás marcar tu piel con fierros ardiendo, o mejor hacer todo eso y después crucificarte y déjate al sol para que tu piel bañada en aceite se queme lentamente mientras mueres.

- Tranquilo chiquitín.- dijo Kaito intentando relajar el ambiente.- Recuerda que Len es un idiota.

- ¡Yo no soy idiota! – gritó el chico, para luego, señalar al muchacho de su edad.- Además, no se supone que tú igual deberías estar en la escuela.

- A diferencia de ti yo debo alimentar a mi pequeña Rui, así que tengo permiso para trabajar si eso no interrumpe mis estudios.- dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.- Pero tu no lo tienes por lo que llamaran al centro social y descubrirán que no fui al colegio, me tendrán vigilado y solo podre trabajar media jornada.

- Y… ¿eso es malo? – preguntó Len con curiosidad, después de todo era el quien se quedaría sin trabajo.

- Idiota.- dijo el amante de las berenjenas secamente.- Media jornada es media paga.

Rei le dirigió una ultima mirada de infinito desprecio a su amigo y se sentó sobre una mesa, el inspector estaba hablando con Kyoteru y no tardaría mucho en salir.

Kaito pasó una mano fugazmente por la cabeza de Len regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el inspector ya había salido y al ver a los dos menores realizo la tan esperada llamada.

Lunes 6:45 am

Y de nuevo iniciaba su carrera matutina. Si, el despertador aun no funcionaba.

Había salido tan rápido que ni siquiera se arregló bien la corbata ni el cuello de la camisa, aunque poco le importaba. La mochila le rebotaba contra la espalda creándole un pequeño dolor debido al peso de los libros.

Y se preguntaran que hacía nuestro pequeño Len corriendo a toda velocidad con uniforme y mochila. Bueno, después de la inspección el y su compañero fueron obligados a empezar las clases y ha solo poder trabajar media jornada.

Demás esta decir que la ira de Rei casi lo mata de maneras bastante dolorosas, pero bueno, al menos Rui había podido calmar a su gemelo.

Al llegar al inicio del puente pudo ver a los dos pelinegros esperándole para su primer día de escuela.

- Bueno días Len-kun – saludó la chica recibiendo un saludo con la mano de parte del rubio.- Veo que estas muy agitado.

- ¡Salúdala bien bastardo! – gritó Rei abalanzándose sobre el rubio, aunque su hermana se lo impidió.- ¡Por tu culpa estamos acá!

- ¿¡Crees que no lo se!? ni que me gustara ir a la escuela.- soltó Len regulando su respiración.- Ya tengo suficiente de tus torturas.

- Y eso que solo han sido de carácter sicológico.- dijo el oji dorado en forma de amenaza.- Yo que tu, cuido mi espalda.

A Len se le erizaron los pelo de la nuca. Si había algo que no quería conocer era el cuarto de torturas personal de Rei.

Comenzaron su trayecto hacia la escuela, cruzando el puente divisor.

Lunes 7:00 am

Rin no estaba acostumbrada a correr. De hecho no recordaba la última vez que tuvo que hacerlo por voluntad propia, pero ahí estaba, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la escuela.

Al cruzar el portón segundos antes de que tocara el timbre se sintió mas orgullosa que nunca. Lo había hecho, había corrido mas de diez metros a gran velocidad y no se había muerto en el intento.

Hoy iba a ser un gran día.

Entro a la sala de clases junto con el profesor para no ser regañada, recibiendo la sonrisa de Miku y un pequeño saludo de Gumi…pero, ¿Dónde estaba Rui?

En ese momento entro la peli-negra suspirando con cansancio. El profesor saludo a la clase y pido que tomaran asiento.

Bueno, hoy tendremos mas compañeros nuevos.- dijo con desgano, la idea de tener a mas chicos que conversaran durante las clases no le animaba.- Por favor trátenlos bien.

- ¡¿Puedo preguntar algo?! – gritó Miku levantando la mano.- ¿Son niñas?

- No Hatsune, no son niñas.- y así fue como la parte masculina del aula bajo la cabeza tristemente debido a la noticia.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la sala.

- Len, estoy preocupado.- habló Rei cruzándose de brazos.- No sabemos lo que puede haber tras esa puerta.

- ¿Estudiantes? – respondió el rubio.- Después de todo es una sala.

- Ese es motivo de mi preocupación.- soltó el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la puerta, mientras que su compañero lo miraba sin entender.- Millones de personas de genero masculino respirando el mismo aire que mi preciada hermana, están cerca de ella, la miran, la escuchan, le hablan… le contagian todos sus repugnantes gérmenes.

- Etto… sabes que solo hay 34 estudiantes ¿cierto? – informo Len queriendo salvar a sus nuevos compañero de una posible desgracia.

- Exacto, 34 almas de las cuales deberé proteger a mi inocente Rui.- dijo Rei dramáticamente, llevándose una mano al pecho.- No sabes por la angustia que paso.

- Creo que Rui ya esta grande.- soltó Len mirando a su amigo.- Algún día la tendrás que dejar ir.

Rei miró a Len por unos segundos, no se había colocado a pensar en ello. El y Rui eran hermanos, pronto crecerían y se tendrían que separar… ahora que lo pensaba, eso era muy triste.

Justo cuando Rei iba a volver a hablar la puerta fue abierta.

- Pasen rápido por favor.- dijo el profesor con cansancio.- Ah, y si una chica de coletas les habla no le sigan el juego.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los dos, claro que sabían que la chica era Miku.

- Por piedad.-respondió el hombre.

Len entro sujetando su mochila amarilla con una mano, mientras que Rei lo seguía con su típica mirada seria.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Higurashi Len.- comenzó a mirar a su clase por un momento.- espero que nos llevemos bien.

- ¡Len-kun! – gritó Miku desde su asiento.- No sabía que ibas a venir a la escuela.

- Yo tampoco.- susurró el rubio para si.

- Bueno días.- ahora le tocaba a Rei presentarse, lo cual era una cosa que no le gustaba mucho.- Mi nombre es Kagene Rei, un placer.

- ¿Eres el hermano de Rui-chan? – preguntó un chico de la última fila.- Eso explica el parecido.

- ¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre? – un aura oscura comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo.- No sabia que te gustase la idea de morir.

- ¡Onii-san! –gritó Rui inflando los mofletes, atrayendo la atención de su reflejo.- No hagas eso, acá nadie me hará daño.

- Bueno.- dijo volviendo a su estado normal.- pero acecinare al que se atreva.

La clase completa sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, Rei era de las personas que daban miedo.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos y dieron comienzo a la clase. Len saco su cuaderno y su libro, ambos les habían sido entregados por el centro social, iba a comenzar a escribir cuando se dio cuenta de que no había traído lápiz.

No supo por que, pero le echo la culpa a su despertador.

Bien su puesto estaba al lado de la ventana, por lo que tenia tres opciones: pedirle un lápiz a un tipo detrás suyo que no mostraba indicios de siquiera haber tenido uno en todo el año. Preguntarle a Rui que estaba a su lado siendo observada por Rei (lo cual la descartaba), o pedirle un lápiz a la persona en frente suyo que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en mesa, posiblemente durmiendo.

Tenia que pensar cual de las tres le molestase y doliera menos.

Decidio estirar la mano y sacudirle el hombro a la persona de al frente. Esta levanto la cabeza y volteo para ponerle atención.

Lunes 7:35 am

Len mira a la persona de enfrente voltearse y arreglar un poco el moño de su melena. Siente unas pequeñas mariposas en el estamos, las cuales atribuye al hambre que siente.

Lunes 7:35 am

Rin voltea a ver que quiere el culpable de arruinar su siesta, arregla el moño de su cabello y abre los ojos encontrándose con una mirada cristalina. Siente su estomago retorcerse.

Lunes 7:36 am

- ¿Kagamine- san? –pregunta desorientado el muchacho.- No te había visto.

- ¿Higurashi-kun? – preguntó la rubia a su compañero.- ¿Qué haces en mi misma clase?

- Larga historia.- dice Len mirando a los azules ojos de su compañera, quizás por demasiado tiempo.- Emm… - los dos apartan la mirada bruscamente.- ¿Tienes un lápiz?

- Ehh…si toma.- Rin le pasa un bolígrafo con una llave de fa grabada.- quédatelo.

- Gracias.- Len sonríe y ambos vuelven a sus tareas.

Lunes 8:50 am

Como suele suceder en cualquier escuela normal, al llegar nuevos alumnos se forma un gran alboroto. Por toda el aula se escuchaban diversas preguntas… ¿De donde vendrán?, ¿Serán simpáticos?, ¿No crees que son muy guapos?, y todo ese tipo de cuestionamientos que se hace la gente al ver una persona nueva.

Bueno, casi toda la gente menos Rei Kagene.

Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada mirando fijamente a su hermana hablando con una amiga. Si, había estado en la misma posición desde que comenzó el receso.

- Oye, pestañea.- dijo Len mientras movía una mano frente a su compañero.- Deberías relajarte.

- Hay demasiadas personas.- contestó hundiéndose en su silla.- y no se por qué, pero creo que Gakupo nos esta mirando.

- ¿¡Donde!?.- gritó sorprendido el rubio encendiéndose bajo una mesa.- Ese pervertido es capaz de habernos seguido.

Rei asintió mirando con inseguridad hacia los costados. Ellos bien sabían que el peli morado era un ser impredecible.

Lunes 8:49 am

- ¿En serio crees que esto esta bien?- preguntó Kaito a su compañero.- Los adultos no pueden estar acá en este horario sin autorización.

- No seria la primera vez que me pillan en algo parecido.- Kaito tembló ante la respuesta de su morado amigo.- Mira, desde acá puedo ver a nuestras pequeñas ardillitas.

Podían ver a Rei y al rubio hablando unos minutos mas tarde, aunque les pareció extraño que se escondieran repentinamente.

- ¡Vamos! – gritó Gakupo.- Muestren algo para los recuerdos niños.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen acá?- se oyó una voz detrás de ellos haciéndolos temblar de pies a cabeza.

- Te dije que no era buena idea.- suspiro Kaito, dejándose arrastrar por la directora del instituto.

* * *

_**bueeno, depues de una LARGA espera aca esta el capitulo u-u'**_

_**si les interesa saber por que demore tanto, la razon es que mi computador lleva unos cuantos meses muertos y bueno, no he tenido tiempo de escribir y subir capitulos **_

_**mismas sinceras disculpas :cc**_

_**De echo estuve a punto de descontinuar este fic, pero lei los review y dije ''¡vamos repollo tu puedes!''**_

_**asi que muuuchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews *-* son mi razon para continuar **_

_**en el siguiente capitulo comienza lo bueno _ djkdj **_

_** adios! *-* **_


End file.
